space_station_babylon_6fandomcom-20200213-history
Allies of Babylon 6 project
Allies of Babylon 6 project General Statement 'An organization which is in a diplomatic contact with the Council of Ambassadors of the space station Babylon 6 is generally considered allied organization or community. Types of allies * 'Freelancer alliance * In this alliance, it is important that members of the organization allies can carry out any operation on the space station until at executive positions. In return you will receive the same salary and the same benefits as members of organizations involved in the project. ' * '''Business alliance * The space station Babylon 6, together with their participating organizations expressed their willingness in the future to grant alliance Rabate for the Allies. This mainly concerns the fees for the transport of goods. In return, the Allies supported the space station Babylon 6 and your Charter. * Security alliance * The space station Babylon 6, together with their participating organizations declare their readiness in case of conflict in all its forms to provide support, as far as this does not violate the Charter Babylon 6. In return, the Allies supported the space station Babylon 6 and your Charter. * '''information alliance * The space station Babylon 6, together with its participating organizations agree to information which are important for the allies of value to continue to conduct, insofar as this does not violate the Charter Babylon 6. In return, the Allies supported the space station Babylon 6 and your Charter. * research alliance * The space station Babylon 6, together with its participating organizations agree to research information that is for the allies of value to take, except if it is contrary to the Charter 6 Babylon. In return, the Allies supported the space station Babylon 6 and your Charter. * event alliance * The space station Babylon 6, together with its participating organizations agree to at events that are important for the Allies to do with, except if it is contrary to the Charter 6 Babylon. In return, the Allies supported the space station Babylon 6 and your Charter. * composite alliance * Any mixture of the aforementioned alliance possibilities, here we expect the support of Babylon 6 space station in return in return.''' Criteria for a potential alliance *Recognition and observance of Babylon 6 Charter, in the corresponding sector *Protection of players, if possible, if necessary *for language for the project and, ultimately, for the station *Cause abstention from action or not the acts to the detriment of Babylon 6 project, the station and its population Passive benefits for both sides *Image Care *Protection and support *Discounts for export goods (the part of the allies) *Discounts for imported goods (from the station) *A neutral point of retreat for troubled fleets ''''Difference from a membership in Babylon 6 project'''' *No vote on the council of ambassadors *No right to a post on board the Station *One would have none of the costs or profits of the station *It would not be involved in the planning of the space station Babylon 6